Cuando Katrielle sintió celos
by AzumarillTank
Summary: Howerd se encuentra con una vieja amiga y eso parece afectarle ¿Cambiara eso su relación con Katrielle? y mas importante aun ¿Como reaccionara Katrielle?
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en Londres, el sol brillaba, los adultos trabajaban, los niños estudiaban y una investigación sobre un homicidio se llevaba a cabo en una casa de un barrio acomodado.

El lugar estaba acordonado por una cinta amarilla que impedía pasar a cualquiera que no estuviera involucrado en el caso, varios agentes estaban analizando las evidencias del lugar, también en la misma casa se encontraban los mayores sospechosos y familiares. Fuera de esta se encontraban varios reporteros intentando conseguir información importante para los medios.

-Howerd podrías hacerme el favor de recapitular todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora- pidió la joven detective.

-Claro que si señorita Layton- respondió su leal asistente- Esta mañana el cadáver del señor Laurent Smith se encontró colgado en este garaje, al principio se creyó que fue un suicidio, pero los golpes en su cara demostraron lo contrario, aparentemente murió por una lesión craneal-

-Alguien lo asesino anoche y colgó su cadáver para que pareciera un suicidio- interrumpió la joven detective.

-Entre los sospechosos se encuentra la señora Smith, el jardinero, la sirvienta y su vecino Tom Cleaver. Se sabe que el señor Smith no trabajo el dia de ayer, tuvo una fuerte discusión con el jardinero en la mañana, el resto del dia estuvo jugando en el jardín con su hijo de 8 años hasta el anochecer cuando salió a jugar billar a la casa de su vecino Tom, según la señora Smith su esposo no llego a dormir a su habitación- prosiguió el joven.

-¡Kat! No creerás lo que acabo de escuchar- exclamo un perro que se acercó agitado a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre Sherl?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Estaba en el jardín haciendo mis necesidades cuando escuche a doña perfecta decir que aparentemente el señor Smith depositaba dinero mensualmente a Sally Stuart, quien es la madre de la sirvienta- respondió el perro.

-Con que si…- susurro Katrielle pensativa mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla- ¡Ya lo tengo! Este misterio ya es historia, vamos a comunicarle la verdad al inspector Hastings-

Los jóvenes y el perro se dirigieron a la estancia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los agentes judiciales y los sospechosos.

-¿Qué pasa Kat? ¿Ya diste con el culpable?- pregunto el inspector Hastings al ver a su confiable colega.

-Por su puesto inspector- afirmo Katrielle.

-¿Pues qué esperas? Dinos la respuesta a este misterio ya- ordeno el inspector con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo, el culpable del asesinato del señor Smith…- Katrielle hizo un pausa para apuntar hacia los sospechosos- ¡Son ustedes dos! ¡La señora Smith y la sirvienta Jane Stuart!- exclamo Katrielle mientras apuntaba a dichas mujeres, las cuales se asombraron mucho al ser atrapadas.

-Explíquese Layton- ordeno un agente.

-Por supuesto, el señor Smith murió por una lesión en el cráneo, ese debió ser un golpe demasiado fuerte como para matarlo, un golpe así solo se puede hacer cayendo desde un lugar muy alto como las escaleras que dan con el ático, justo donde queda la habitación de la sirvienta –Katrielle hizo una breve pausa- Un golpe así de grave se debió haber escuchado en toda la casa, admítalo señora Smith, cuando usted salió de su cuarto y vio a su esposo en el suelo supo de inmediato que estaba muerto y al ver a su sirvienta tan asustada decidió ayudarla a cubrir el crimen, ya que la sirvienta por sí sola no habría logrado colgar el cadáver de su esposo en el garaje-

-Usted no entiende, ¡El me acosaba! Ayer llego ebrio y fue a mi habitación a decirme cosas horribles, yo no pude soportarlo más, solo quería que me dejara en paz ¡No quise matarlo! ¡Lo juro!- confeso la sirvienta desesperada al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ahora resulta…- murmuro Sherl.

-Vaya pero que buena actuación, hubiera ganado más dinero para su madre en un teatro que siendo la amante del señor Smith- dijo Katrielle.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!- le reclamo la señora Smith a su sirvienta.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo Jane llorando.

-En lo que a mi concierne, las dos quedan arrestadas- dijo el inspector Hastings.

Después de presenciar el arresto y que el inspector Hastings felicitara una vez más a Katrielle por su excelente trabajo, la detective y sus dos asistentes salieron de aquel lugar.

-Vaya eso sí que tomo mucho tiempo, muero de hambre- se quejó Katrielle.

-Y pensar que de haber escondido el cadáver se habrían ahorrado todo este lio- dijo el perro- ¿Qué hay de ti pajaritas? Haz estado muy callado en todo el dia-

-De verdad lo siento, es solo que estoy muy impresionado- respondió el joven.

-¿Por qué Howerd?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Por la manera en que murió el señor Smith, él lo tenía todo y lo perdió- respondió.

-Todas las muertes son horribles de cierta forma, y como detective me espera ver cosas peores. Pero tú no tienes que hacerlo, eres un gran estudiante de botánica. Deberías enfocarte en tus estudios y no estar atado aquí por una deuda que te dije que no necesitas pagar- sugirió Layton.

-De ninguna manera señorita Layton, yo me lo prometí- respondió Howerd decidido –Además no es solo por una promesa- susurro.

-Oigan conocen a esa chica de allá, se la ha pasado mirando desde que salimos de la casa- dijo Sherl.

Los jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a donde el perro indicaba, parada cerca de ellos se encontraba otra joven de delgada complexión, cabello negro corto y unos ojos color verde. La joven se ruborizo al ser notada y entonces se acercó.

-Pajaritas cierra la boca se te meterán las moscas- exclamo Sherl al ver a su amigo muy sorprendido.

-¿Eres Miles? ¿No es así?- pregunto la chica.

-Suzanne… Eres tú y regresaste aquí… a Londres- articulo Howerd muy sorprendido.

La joven rio ante la respuesta –Si, estoy muy sorprendida de encontrarte justo el dia en el que llegue, le pregunte a mi madre por ti y dijo que no ha hablado contigo en mucho tiempo, desde que murió tu madre para ser exactos, ¿Tienes problemas?-

-Eeeemmm bueno si, los tenía pero ya todo se resolvió, soy un hombre nuevo- dijo Howerd avergonzado.

-Tan nuevo que ni siquiera usa el mismo nombre…- dijo Sherl.

Entonces Katrielle carraspeo para dar a notar que seguía presente.

-Oh disculpe señorita Layton- dijo Howerd –Suzanne te presento a Katrielle Layton, es una gran detective-

-Un placer conocerte Suzanne- saludo Katrielle cordialmente.

-El placer es mío- respondió Suzanne – Entonces estaban en esa casa, ¿Ocurrió algo grave ahí?-

-Sí, un asesinato- respondió Katrielle.

-Que horrible… Miles no pensé que lo tuyo fuera la criminalística- dijo Suzanne.

-No del todo, la verdad yo solo soy el asistente de la señorita Layton, ella es la genio aquí-

-Asistente ejecutivo sin sueldo diría yo- comento Sherl.

-¿Le ocurre algo a tu perro? Parece como si quisiera hablar- dijo Suzanne mirando divertida a Sherl.

-Le pasa todo el tiempo, es un perro muy raro- dijo Katrielle.

-¿Raro yo? Deja que te descubra hablando conmigo y veras que tú eres la rara- se defendió Sherl.

-Ahora parece muy enojado, debe tener muchas ganas de regresar a casa- Dijo Suzanne, entonces dirigió su mirada a Howerd –Miles si tienes libre esta noche porque no vienes a cenar a casa de mi madre, a ella en verdad le encantaría verte otra vez-

-Me encantaría pero ya había acordado cenar con la señorita Layton- dijo Howerd.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Suzanne desilusionada -¿Es una cita?-

Howerd hubiera deseado responder que si a esa pregunta pero Katrielle le robo la palabra.

-No, solo es una cena de colegas-

-Auch, golpe bajo- murmuro Sherl.

-Oh bueno- dijo Suzanne aliviada- ¿Qué tal mañana?-

-Sí, mañana no tengo planes, ¿Tu madre sigue viviendo en Bowlyn Hill?- pregunto Howerd.

-Si, en la misma casa- respondió Suzanne.

-Bien, mañana iré entonces, tengo mucho que explicar-

-Sí, entonces hasta mañana Miles, adiós Katrielle Layton, que tengan una excelente tarde- así se despidió Suzanne y luego se fue.

Después los jóvenes y el perro se dirigieron a Chancer Lane a su restaurante favorito, como es de costumbre Katrielle comió el doble de lo que Howerd y Sherl comieron. Después pasaron por un postre a la tienda de Ceres Sillas, de ahí caminaron hacia la agencia donde vivía Katrielle.

-Howerd aun te noto serio, ¿Sigues pensando en el caso de hoy?- pregunto Katrielle al ver que su compañero no había tocado su postre.

-Disculpe señorita Layton, no pensaba en eso, solo estaba pensando en Suzanne- respondió Howerd con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Es cierto, tu amiga de la infancia, ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?- pregunto Katrielle curiosa.

-Bueno ella es hija de la sirvienta que solía trabajar en la mansión Richmond, su madre siempre la llevaba y solíamos jugar todo el tiempo pero cuando sucedió… bueno usted sabe… la madre de Suzanne al no tener trabajo se quedó sin el suficiente dinero para mantener a su hija, así que la envió con su tío que vive en Canadá y nunca más supe de ella hasta ahora-

-Suena triste tu historia pero ahora que ha regresado pueden recuperar el tiempo perdido- animo Katrielle a Howerd.

-Sí, es cierto- afirmo Howerd sonriente.

Al fin los jóvenes y el perro llegaron a la agencia de detectives Layton.

-Sherl, ¿Quieres mi postre?- pregunto Howerd.

-Eso no se pregunta pajaritas, ¡Dámelo!- respondió el perro agitando su cola.

Howerd le dio su postre a Sherl, el cual se lo acabo en dos bocados.

-Bueno hasta mañana señorita Layton y Sherl- se despidió Howerd.

-Adiós Howerd- se despidió Katrielle.

-Adiós pajaritas- se despidió Sherl.

Katrielle saco las llaves del edificio y abrió la puerta. Sherl entro rápidamente para echarse en su 'cama', Katrielle fue a su escritorio para revisar unos papeles.

-Esa chica sí que tiene embobado a pajaritas- dijo Sherl.

-¿Qué dices Sherl?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Digo que el regreso de esa chica realmente afecto a pajaritas, hoy no se molestó por la informalidad del mesero y tampoco te observó comer, parece disfrutar de verte comer- dijo Sherl.

-Oh vaya… pues no me di cuenta- dijo Katrielle.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que no te das cuenta, o más bien, finges no hacerlo- dijo Sherl.

Katrielle soltó los papeles que ni siquiera había empezado a leer, se levantó de su silla y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Sherl- dijo mientras subía.

-Buenas noches Kat-


	2. Chapter 2

Katrielle despertó a su habitual hora, sonriente se levantó de su cama y se cambió de ropa. Al terminar de prepararse Katrielle bajo a su oficina pero en las escaleras se resbalo y termino rodando los escalones restantes.

-¡Que fue eso!- exclamo Sherl asustado.

Katrielle solo se reincorporo adolorida -Una dama debe mantenerse firme- murmuro haciendo lo mejor posible por no llorar.

-Kat ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Sherl.

Katrielle busco el motivo de su caída y vio un par de zapatos en pleno escalón.

-¿Qué hacen estos aquí?- pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba los zapatos.

-Tú siempre dejas tus zapatos ahí- respondió Sherl.

-No claro que no, de haberlo hecho ya me habría tropezado antes- argumento Katrielle.

-Eso es porque pajaritas siempre los recoge cuando llega por las mañanas- menciono Sherl.

-¿Howerd no ha llegado aún?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Si llego pero no entro a la agencia, simplemente deslizo una nota por debajo de la puerta- respondió Sherl.

Katrielle tiro los zapatos sin darles importancia alguna y se dirigió a la puerta donde tomo la nota que Sherl le había mencionado.

'Señorita Layton me temo que hoy estaré muy ocupado y no podré asistirla hoy, espero no le moleste. Howerd' decía la nota.

-¿De nuevo? Es la tercera vez en la semana que no viene a trabajar ¿Sera por su escuela? No es posible, el incluso hace su tarea aquí en la agencia ¿Entonces?- divagaba la joven.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia señorita detective, Suzanne es lo que está distrayendo a Howerd últimamente- dijo Sherl.

-¡Por una chica!- exclamo Katrielle indignada -Eso es inaudito, lo despediría si no fuera porque no le pago-

-No tendrás que despedirlo, presiento que el abandonara la agencia por sí mismo- dijo Sherl.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Pajaritas es de esas personas que necesitan mucho cariño, el cual por supuesto tu no se lo das, en cambio Suzanne sí que se veía interesada en el- respondió Sherl.

-Para ser un perro que habla dices muchas cosas que no tienen sentido- dijo Katrielle tratando de evadir el tema.

-¡Sin sentido!- exclamo Sherl pero su rabieta se vio interrumpida por que el inspector Hastings entro como un rayo a la agencia.

-¡Kat! ¡Tenemos un caso!- exclamo el inspector.

Una hora después Kat, Sherl y el inspector se encontraban en una preparatoria donde había ocurrido un robo de los próximos exámenes que se aplicarían. Los detectives se encontraban en la sala de maestros junto a los tres posibles sospechosos y el personal de la escuela.

-Estos tres estudiantes estuvieron aquí, el conserje es testigo de ello- afirmo el director.

Katrielle se encontraba demasiado pensativa y el inspector Hastings se dio cuenta de ello -¿Ocurre algo Kat?-

-Si- respondió y después se dirigió al perro –Sherl necesito que salgas a olfatear evidencia- ordeno Kat.

-Si claro, si es que logro sobrevivir a la oleada de adolescentes que me querrá acariciar- se quejaba el perro mientras salía.

-La detective habló con su perro, está loca- susurro uno de los estudiantes.

-¿Era eso necesario Kat?- pregunto el inspector.

-Por supuesto, no quiero que escuche lo siguiente…-respondió Katrielle, eso dejo como platos los ojos de todos los presentes, excepto a el inspector que estaba acostumbrado a dichas actitudes de la joven hacia el perro.

-Inspector necesito preguntarle algo- dijo Katrielle, el agobio se notaba en su voz.

-Lo que sea Kat- respondió el inspector.

-Es algo hipotético, supongamos que usted es un joven, estudiante, con un futuro incierto, que está completamente enamorado de una chica que no tiene mucho de conocer pero parece haberle impresionado demasiado… entonces se reencuentra con una amiga de la infancia que posiblemente antes le gustaba y el sentimiento era mutuo y no parece haber cambiado, ¿Con quién se quedaría?- pregunto Katrielle, lo cual causo intriga en todos los presentes.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con el caso?- pregunto indignado el director.

-Pues con mi limoncita, claro está- respondió confiado el inspector Hastings.

-No me refiero a su vida real inspector- dijo Katrielle frustrada.

-Pero es que eso me pasó exactamente a mí- comento el inspector.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Katrielle sorprendida.

El director molesto con la situación iba a detener esa conversación pero los demás le dijeron con la mirada "Atrévete a interrumpirlos y veras", así que el director se tragó su coraje.

-Pues mira, yo conocí a mi limoncita cuando éramos unos polluelos, es que vivíamos en el mismo barrio y siempre salíamos a jugar con los demás niños del lugar- los ojos del inspector brillaban al recordar- yo la estimaba demasiado, era como una mejor amiga para mí; pero cuando entramos a la secundaria se fue a estudiar a un instituto para chicas en Francia-

-Vaya no tenía idea- respondió Katrielle sorprendida.

-Así es, yo seguí con mi vida y cuando entre a estudiar criminología en la universidad conocí a Helena, era una chica hermosa, misteriosa, muy astuta y ruda, ella ponía a todos en su lugar y a mí me tenía completamente embobado; Claro que no era el único loco por ella, ella era uno de los motivos por los cuales competía con Battleton-

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Katrielle.

-Bueno, me esforcé demasiado por ella, hice muchas locuras y parecía que estaba logrando algo con ella-

- _Tan típico_ \- pensó Katrielle.

-Pero entonces Felicity regreso a Londres; cuando la volví a ver todo ese afecto que sentía por ella se transformó, me había enamorado de ella pero al mismo tiempo seguía embelesado por Helena-

-Tenía que tomar una decisión- comento Katrielle sonriendo.

-Sí, no quería hacerlo tan pronto pero a Helena le ofrecieron irse a Alemania y ella me pidió que la acompañara, así que tenía que decidir si irme a Alemania con la chica que tanto anhelaba o quedarme en mi ciudad con la persona que ya conocía y adoraba; tú ya sabes que decidí- termino de contar el inspector Hastings. Todos estaban conmovidos por su historia.

-Sí y me alegra que lo haya hecho, sino no tendríamos a un gran inspector que proteja tan bien a la ciudad de Londres- dijo Katrielle.

-¿Sabes por qué la escogí a ella?- pregunto el inspector Hastings a Katrielle.

-Porque la amaba y también a su ciudad- respondió Katrielle segura.

-Y porque cuando estoy con ella me siento como si estuviera en mi hogar- agrego el inspector.

-En su hogar…- repitió Katrielle.

-¡Ya pueden resolver el caso!- exclamo el director furioso.

-Ah sí, fue el conserje- dijo Katrielle.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono el director.

-En base a los testimonios de los estudiantes es imposible que ellos hayan sido, el único posible culpable es el conserje que estuvo aquí limpiando, yo diría que alguien le pagó para hacerlo, un estudiante flojo con mucho dinero o probablemente algún familiar que estudie aquí-

-No he sido yo, usted no tiene pruebas- se defendió el conserje.

-¿Ah no?- dicho eso Katrielle se acercó al conserje, entonces reviso sus utensilios de limpieza, específicamente el bote de basura que llevaba a todos lados, dentro encontró un montón de papeles -¿Acaso no son estos?- pregunto mientras mostraba su hallazgo a todos.

-¡Los exámenes!- exclamo el director.

Y así termino el caso, el conserje fue despedido, Katrielle fue alagada y recompensada por su buen trabajo. Sin más que hacer en aquella escuela Katrielle y Sherl caminaron a la agencia pero fue cuando pasaron por un parque que escucharon una risa familiar.

-¡Pajaritas!- exclamo Sherl.

Casualmente Howerd paseaba por el parque junto a su amiga Suzanne.

-¡Señorita Layton! ¡Sherl! ¿Qué tal les va?- saludo alegre Howerd.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Suzanne.

-Hola a ambos- devolvió el saludo Katrielle.

-¿Vienen del trabajo?- pregunto Howerd.

-Sí, estuvimos resolviendo un caso en una preparatoria, un robo de exámenes- respondió Katrielle.

-¡Nunca había sido tan acariciado en mi vida! No saldré de la agencia dentro de una semana- se quejó Sherl.

-¡Mira Miles!, es nuestro árbol- interrumpió Suzanne mientras se acercaba a un árbol que tenía algo escrito en él.

-Miles y Suzanne- susurro Katrielle, pues era lo que decía aquel arbol. Howerd se puso nervioso al instante.

-Aquí me prometiste que algún dia nos casaríamos, que recuerdos- dijo Suzanne con melancolía.

Una gran carcajada se escuchó en el lugar y era nada más y nada menos que el simpático perro.

-Así que desde pequeño eras todo un Romeo- decía Sherl entre risas. Howerd no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

Suzanne rio -¿Qué le ocurre a tu perro? Creo que necesita atención- entonces se acercó a Sherl.

-¡No te me acerques mujer! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme!- amenazo Sherl pero Suzanne ya había empezado a acariciar el lomo del can, el cual no se resistió a las caricias –Eso se siente genial- dijo el perro.

Howerd aprovecho la distracción de Suzanne y Sherl para al fin hablar.

-Señorita Layton, yo quisiera explicarle…-

-No tienes nada que explicarme Howerd, tú tienes tus asuntos y yo los míos- interrumpió Katrielle con una gran sonrisa, como si nada de lo ocurrido le afectara.

-Pero yo…-

-Sherl, es hora de irnos- ordeno Katrielle.

-Eh ¿Qué?- cuestiono el perro confundido.

-Bueno bonito te tienes que ir- dijo Suzanne mientras dejaba a Sherl.

-Fue un gusto verlos, hasta mañana- se despidió cordialmente Katrielle y se fue a paso acelerado, seguida por Sherl.

-Tu amiga tiene prisa- comento Suzanne.

-Señorita Layton- susurro Howerd preocupado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fanfic estaba planeado desde un principio para ser algo corto, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie con este final. Y agradezco a todo aquel que lo leyo.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a MxOnda, tu comentario alegro mi corazón.**

* * *

Un nuevo día en la agencia de detectives Layton, Katrielle hacia una nueva rabieta.

-¡Pero que descaro! ¡Qué descortés! Dejar plantada a una dama como yo- se quejaba la chica, puesto que su asistente ya tenía varios dias sin presentarse.

-No te puede dejar plantada si nunca acordó venir contigo- comentó Sherl.

-¡El hizo un compromiso conmigo! Se comprometió a ser mi asistente y como tal, debe de venir por lo menos los 7 dias de la semana-

-No entiendo cómo funciona eso- dijo Sherl confundido.

-Si él no va a trabajar conmigo ya ¡Que me lo diga en la cara!- entonces una gran idea cruzo por la mente de Katrielle -¡Y me lo dirá en la cara!-

Y así Katrielle salió de su agencia y tomo su bicicleta para dirigirse al departamento donde vivía Howerd.

Tuvo que pedalear cerca de la Universidad Gressenheller, ya que por ahí había un bloque de apartamentos exclusivos para estudiantes, los cuales no tenían un alto precio. Katrielle se estaciono enfrente del que creía era el lugar donde Howerd vivía. No estaba segura si realmente el estaría ahí pero su instinto milagroso se lo decía.

Katrielle se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, ahí vio a un chico de cabello naranja largo y desalineado, su apariencia no era muy refinada. El chico se encontraba fumando y se sorprendió de ver a Katrielle.

-¡Katrielle! Jamás pensé que te vería por aquí- dijo el chico.

-Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Katrielle desconcertada.

-No en realidad, pero eres la chica para la que Howerd trabaja- el chico hizo una breve pausa para saber que decir a continuación- Mi nombre es Michael, soy el compañero de cuarto de Howerd-

-Un placer conocerte Michael, ¿Esta Howerd en casa?- pregunto Katrielle amablemente.

-Sí, esta con otra chica- respondió y fue cortado porque Katrielle empezó a caminar abruptamente hacia dentro del edificio.

-¡Segundo piso!- le gritó Michael, tratando de ayudar a orientar a la recién llegada.

Katrielle subió cautelosamente, en el segundo piso había dos puertas, cada una llevaba a un departamento distinto. Para Katrielle fue fácil adivinar en cual se encontraba su asistente ya que una puerta se encontraba abierta y de ella se podía escuchar a Howerd hablar.

Katrielle se acercó y se quedó en el marco. Katrielle sabía que estaba mal espiar pero en ciertas ocasiones no podía evitarlo.

-Y al final el Doctor Jenome fue absuelto de algún crimen y continúo con una nueva investigación, en cuanto a mí… pues sigo estudiando- explicaba Howerd aquella terrible anécdota.

-Ay Miles ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlo? Casi te manda a prisión, tú no mereces eso- menciono Suzanne indignada.

-Pues si me decepciono mucho que mi ídolo me incriminara pero él tenía sus razones, además no es la primera persona que se aprovecha de mí, siempre he sido y seré un tonto perdedor- Howerd respondió triste, entonces Suzanne tomo sus manos.

-Para mí no eres un perdedor, Miles ven conmigo a Estados Unidos, ahí nadie te tratara mal- propuso Suzanne.

Howerd ya nervioso y ruborizado respondió –Suena genial pero no creo que cambiar de país afecte en algo, en todos los lugares hay gente aprovechada como la hay noble-

-Pero estarás conmigo, yo te aprecio demasiado y te veo por quien realmente eres, un chico dulce, dedicado y noble…-

-Yo también lo hago- dijo Katrielle decidida, ya más visible en la puerta. Howerd y Suzanne voltearon sorprendidos de inmediato.

-¡Señorita Layton!- exclamo Howerd.

Katrielle se dio cuenta de la locura que había cometido así que hizo lo más razonable –Lamento interrumpir, no debí haber venido- dijo y se fue.

Howerd sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ella -¡Señorita Layton espere!- le grito pero Katrielle siguió bajando las escaleras.

-¡Katrielle!- le grito Howerd, la joven detective se detuvo de la sorpresa, puesto que Howerd nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

Howerd termino de bajar las escaleras y quedo a unos pasos de Katrielle, la cual le daba la espalda.

-Señorita Layton ¿Qué fue eso? Por favor explíqueme- suplico Howerd desesperado.

Katrielle dudo varios minutos en si hablar o no, pero sabía que tenía que sincerarse ya que el no hacerlo podría costarle su asistente. Así que se giró y miro a Howerd directamente a los ojos, el cual se sintió intimidado ante la mirada seria de Katrielle.

-Escucha Howerd, sé que no suelo hacerte cumplidos ni mencionar cuanto te aprecio pero que no lo haga no significa que no lo sienta o piense- comenzó a hablar Katrielle.

-Señorita Layton no tiene- iba a interrumpir Howerd pero le fue imposible.

-Y sé que has llegado a pensar que tal vez no significas nada para mí, tú te has esforzado mucho por conseguir mi cariño y eso lo aprecio, tú significas mucho para mi y realmente quiero corresponder tus sentimientos, pero ahora yo…- para ese punto la voz de Katrielle se empezó a quebrar.

Katrielle hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recobrar su voz pero no lo conseguía así que se quedó congelada en donde estaba. Y ahí fue donde Howerd se dio cuenta de algo, Katrielle era muy sabia y perceptiva, podría deducir y adivinar lo que pensara cualquier persona, incluso si las piedras tuvieran sentimientos ella sabría de qué tratan. Pero cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos se quedaba sin habla.

Howerd simplemente sonrió –Entiendo señorita Layton, tenemos que encontrar a su padre primero- dijo a lo cual Katrielle asintió.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe de regreso a la agencia?- propuso Howerd.

-Pero Suzanne está arriba, esperándote- comento Katrielle.

-No importa, de todos modos ya me iba- dijo Suzanne mientras bajaba la escalera.

Suzanne se despidió de Howerd y Katrielle, antes de irse le pidió a Howerd que olvidara su propuesta de irse a vivir con ella, la escena anterior le hizo entender que Howerd tenía un buen motivo para quedarse. Suzanne se fue primero, después salieron Howerd y Katrielle en dirección a la agencia. Durante el camino charlaron de muchas cosas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Al llegar Sherl se sorprendió mucho de ver a ambos chicos en tan buen estado.

-Jóvenes- murmuro desconcertado el perro.

Aquellos jóvenes bebieron té por un rato hasta que cayó la noche y Howerd se tuvo que ir. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban despidiéndose afuera de la agencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo Howerd- agradeció Katrielle.

-Ni lo mencione señorita Layton, es todo un placer- dijo Howerd.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?- pregunto Katrielle.

-No lo sé, Suzanne aún no se va de la ciudad- respondió avergonzado Howerd.

-Bueno, puedes faltar cuanto quieras, mientras no te vayas de Londres- sentencio la joven detective.

-Eso ni pensarlo señorita- aseguro Howerd.

-Entonces hasta luego- se despidió Katrielle.

-Hasta luego señorita Layton- dijo Howerd y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero los brazos de Katrielle rodearon su cuerpo por unos minutos. Katrielle lo dejo ir y rápidamente entro a la agencia.

Howerd se quedó unos minutos asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando todo lo sucedido en el día hizo 'clic' en su memoria celebró con un grito de júbilo y se fue bailando hasta su casa. Puesto que tanto tiempo de esfuerzo y dedicación al final si parecía rendir frutos para Howerd, solo que de la manera menos esperada.

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos**


End file.
